Just A Sweet Dream
by oliviabelle123
Summary: new story featuring bradie webb, andy clemmensen and shaun diviney from short stack ! luv em - a girl called hailey has a dream, she doesnt think much of it, but will HE make all her dreams come true? i suck at summarys :P
1. Chapter 1

Hailey's POV

This is it, I'm about 2 go onstage & open for my favorite band ever, I can't believe this is really happening, I've got the look, the fans, the fame, the oh so perfect boyfriend, touring with my besties, this is really too good to be true. I can hear them, screaming my name "Hailey!, Hailey!" wait, screaming fans? Fame? Boyfriend? Please don't tell me this is- "Hailey! Hailey !" I knew it was too good 2 be true. I open my eyes to my mum shaking me awake. "awww mum!!! I was having the best dream ever!" I say to her slightly annoyed. "Well you've got to wake up sooner or later, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" oohhh riigghht I forgot, today's my 18 birthday, I officially become old, yay me…not. "aww thanks mum". "HAILEYBELLE HAILEYBELLE!" I hear my 9 sister Amy scream in excitement. "Happy birthday" she yells as she runs in with a birthday cake. I love my little sister so much, she's always asking me for my opinion & I love to play Barbie dress up with her, it's an excuse to act like a little kid again. "Make a wish" my mum tells me. "I wish…" for my dream to come true, I think as I blow out my candles. But like that's ever going to happen, I mean who suddenly becomes rich and famous overnight? "Guess what I got you?" mum says excitedly, "what?" I ask in anticipation. "Well I 'overheard' your little conversation with Lily about you not getting a gig at the club down town, soooo I GOT YOU IN!! YOUR PERFORMING TONIGHT" mum yells loudly. "Ohh my god thank you mum I love you so much!!!" I was frozen, I couldn't believe I was performing at The Scorcher, this is ganna be hectic.

SHAUNS POV

Well god this meeting to find another support band isn't getting anywhere, I think as Bradie & Andy are fighting yet again over what we should do tonight. "We should play PS3" Bradie yells. "NOOO we are not playing fucking PS3 AGAIN!!! We're going to go out clubbing" Andy screams back at him. "SHAUN!" they both scream at once turning to look at me. "Shaun what do you choose?" Andy asks. "Well I actually thought we should go to this club downtown, apparently lots of people & bands play there every night maybe we might find a supporting act?" I ask. "I'm fine with that, Bradie?" Andy asked Bradie smugly. Bradie just pouted then finally gave in "alright, I guess it'll be fun". And with that we finally solved the argument & the support band problem all in one go, good job Shaun, good job. B-)

Hope you like it chapter 2 shall be up THIS WEEK, if u have any ideas i would love 2 hear them


	2. Chapter 2

Hailey POV

"Thanks mum can I go back to sleep now?" I ask eagerly, "no your awake now so come outside with me" Mum tells me stubbornly, well I guess my dream will have to wait till tonight. "SUPRIZE!" turns put all my family and friends have put together a surprise party for me……and I'm still in my bunny pajamas. Well I guess it's only my family, Lily and Brie."HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" My too best friends scream while running at me and basically choking me. "Cant…breathe" I struggle to say. "Oh I'm sorry" Lily says loosening her grip on me. "So anyway, did you hear my mum got us in to The Scorcher?" I ask eagerly, "NOOO WAY!" they both scream again. "YES!" I scream back. "OMG we should start practicing then" Brie says seriously. "Hey mum can we go practice for tonight?" I ask, "Alright, well meet you there tonight, you're on at 8, ohh and I'm bringing the family to come see you perform" Mum says. "Ok bye everybody!" I yell as we all run out the door to go to Lily's house.

Lily's POV

I can't believe that we were performing tonight, in front of Hailey's WHOLE family, she has like 30 relatives. I never thought we would really be performing at a club 3 years ago when this first started.

3 Years Ago…..

"Wow it's such a big school" I thought as I looked at my new school, I had to move here in the middle of year 9 because of my parents' divorce. I decided to live with my mum, in Sydney, a whole 3 hours away from my old house and friends. "Don't worry sweetie everything will be okay, ill' pick you up after school ok?" mum asks me, "yeah ok" I reply gloomily, Time to face hell. I enter the school hall and find my locker, while I'm putting my books in I see a girl with brown hair and green-blue eyes open her locker next to me. The first thing I notice is that she has a short stack poster in her locker. "Hey you like short stack?" I ask the girl, she turns and smiles widely at my question, "HELL YEA THEY ROCK, you like em too?" she asks eagerly. "Yeah their my fave band, I love Andy" I reply, which made her grin increase (I didn't think it was possible). "Oh my god I love Bradie! hey I never asked what's your name?"She asked "Lily, you?" "Hailey, were going to be great friends" she smiles her great smile at me. I think I'm going to like it here. It turned out that we had all the same subjects, even homeroom together, she showed me to our first class, that's when I met Brielle (Brie) Streater, my other best friend. "This is Brielle, Brielle this is Lily, She Likes Short Stack As well" she told the girl with blonde hair, she looked at me in shock. "Do you seriously like short stack?" she asked eagerly "umm yeah why?" I asked nervously, she then smiled a grin similar to Hailey's. "Finally someone else, not that many people like them here, they think there gay faggots", "Only Hailey and I liked them, but now that you're here there's 3 people who like them !" she told me normally. It turns out that Brielle had the same subjects as me to, yes I'm defiantly going to like it here I thought to myself. Hailey had to sing at church but they didn't have a guitar player, so I volunteered to play with her, she gratefully said yes and her solo went great, ever since then Hailey, Brielle and I have played together.

Back to the present

Yeah, so that's how it all happened, "short stack brought us together, sounds kind of weird doesn't it" I thought to myself as we practiced for tonight, everything was awesome, we sounded great. The show was in 1 hour and Hailey was getting nervous "I mean what if I mess up in front of everyone?" Hailey said shakily, which isn't normal behavior for Hailey, she's usually cracking jokes, being loud & not caring what people thought of her. "Hailey, Look at me, you'll be great, you're an amazing singer and performer" I said sincerely. "Your right, I'm ganna go out there, Sing, play my bass awesomely & make this a night to remember" she said full of confidence. We were definitely ready. Bring it on Scorcher.


End file.
